Pointy Eared Poem Weaver
by Pippin the hobbit-elf
Summary: Thanks go to NybCR for the title. Just some poems I've written that talk about different LotR characters. Dedicated to my friend Meaghan, who is so much better at poetry then I will every be.
1. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I don't own anything LotR, which you all should know by now, so don't sue me...  
  
Summary: This poem is about Elladan and Elrohir when they are younger. It is from 'Dan's point of view.  
  
Hide and Seek  
  
I laugh, I run, I can hardly wait To catch you hiding behind the gate. I turn the corner, but to my surprise, I don't find myself looking into your eyes The trees start to snigger; I look to and fro, Only to have myself hit in the head with some snow.  
  
I spin around, as angry as can be, And I find you up there, laughing along with the trees. I let out a growl, and scoop up some fluff. Then I throw it at you, but it wasn't enough. You're still up there, standing up in the tree Pointing and laughing your head off at me.  
  
From my place on the ground, I curse and I glare Hoping, just hoping to give you a scare. But I know that I failed, and as my eyes narrow, Everything quiets, even the sparrows. Before you know it, I'm up in the tree And now you stand there, gawking at me.  
  
So I just push you, and I watch you go. With a satisfying THUMP!, you land face down in the snow. I start to snigger, the trees join in, too. Can't you see, dear brother, we are laughing at you? You stand up on the snow, a look of pure shock on your face. Who ever heard of an Elf without any grace?  
  
Suddenly, you cock your head I listen, too, and I know we're dead. Then up comes father, and unfortunately, He looks up and he sees me. So you climb up, his eyebrows crease. And so we run off through the trees.  
  
We laugh, we run, we can hardly wait To surprise out dad when he passes the gate. 


	2. Undomiel

Disclaimer: See ch. 1, folks!  
  
Summary: This is 'bout Arwen, as though Elrond is saying it to Aragorn.  
  
"Undomiel"  
  
As you sit there, it is her who has paid.  
  
The light of the Evenstar is fading away.  
  
Of many paths you may sit and debate  
  
But with the One Ring, There lied her fate.  
  
There is one path you know you must take,  
  
Though no mortal has returned when they pass through that gate.  
  
Will you sit there and allow her to wither?  
  
Or will you take the path the runs thither?  
  
You hear the name going 'round in your head.  
  
You know you must take it: The Paths of the Dead. 


	3. Ellessar

Disclaimer: See chappie Uno!  
  
Summary: This is Elrond explaining to 'Ro and 'Dan about who Estel really is after he leaves after his last talk to his mother.  
  
"Ellessar"  
  
To most, it would seem, he is but a child.  
  
A Man of only twenty, he lives in the wild.  
  
The one who he loved he will never see  
  
He runs from who he is born to be.  
  
You may be to him as a brother,  
  
But of his bloodline, there is no other.  
  
His path is laid out before his feet,  
  
Though he may not try to see.  
  
Against this he may strongly feel,  
  
But he is the heir of Elendil. 


	4. Mysterious Elf

Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin'! Don't believer me? Go and ask my mom...  
  
Author's note: If ANYONE can think of a better title (I bet you can!), please lemmie know! just submit your idea in a review!  
  
Summary: This poem's 'bout a friend, told as though Dan and (young) Estel are having a conversation when Dan is telling/showing him about/to the friend. Hope you'll enjoy this one, and sorry for not updating for ages upon ages!  
  
"Do you see, dear brother, that Elf over there?"  
  
"Do you mean the one that has the fair hair?"  
  
"Yes, Estel. He is my friend."  
  
"Tell me what his name is, then!"  
  
"It is very easy, you have heard of him before.  
  
Or, you would have, if you didn't think ada was a bore."  
  
"I do not, but if you wish, I will play your silly game.  
  
I guess, if I must, I will try to guess his name."  
  
"Three hints I will give you, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, dear brother, I am a grown Man!"  
  
"He is an Elf of Mirkwood, you see.  
  
Since he was born, he has lived under tree."  
  
"That is hint one, dear brother, but that just won't do.  
  
I am sorry, 'Dan, I just can't guess who."  
  
"Another hint, I think, would bring thanks:  
  
He is often the victim of one of our pranks."  
  
"That's very cruel, how is he your friend?  
  
You'd think pranks like yours would put that to an end!"  
  
"Not very funny, dear brother, but laugh while you may.  
  
You're fun may just as well end here today.  
  
But because I am your brother, I will give you one more:  
  
He is one of the Prince's that come to our Door."  
  
"That last hint was certainly different, I must say.  
  
But I am ready to give my answer, if i may."  
  
"Of course, my brother, tell away!"  
  
"I beleive his the elf that you pranked before,  
  
Using the boobie trap you made at the door.  
  
The fact that he is from Mirkwood has narrowed it down.  
  
I know that he is not related to you clowns."  
  
"Ha, ha, not funny, Estel, you're getting too old.  
  
Of this mystery Elf, you have not yet told."  
  
"When you told me he is a prince, you gave it away.  
  
It's Legolas Greenleaf, and he's here to stay!" 


	5. Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings, nor Legolas, or, more specifically, the Legolas that the wonderful author mistopurr has envisioned.

"Freedom"

The hills, they call out to me.

My heart, my spirit, they yearn to be free.

To feel the sensation that I've often dreamed.

My heart gives out an anguished cry.

Its longing heard clearly in its cry.

Why does the beauty tease me so,

Always dancing just out of my reach?

My heart feels as though it's about to break.

Until, at last, I finally get through the gate,

And I know what it's like to be free.

A/N: I know that this may not seem Lord of the Rings-ish to you, but this is supposed to be sorta from Legolas' point of view in either "Brother's Jealousy" or "Captured by the Past", both by mistopurr, who is a very good author. I haven't decided which story, but I'm leaning more on the second one.....but yeah. I wrote this while on the bus to Edale, which is this camp thing in the Highlands or what ever up north in England with lots of hills. It's cool there....there's lots of sheep. Nora went....nora is scary. I went caving there, it was cool... yeah, okay, so review....!


	6. Ancalime

Claimer: Forunetly for me, I can actually claim that I own the character spoken about in this poem! Hence the name "Claimer". It's about Megan from "5 girls and a Pirate", but it takes place after the three sequel stories....I guess...

"Ancalime"

You sit there an you watch your friends,

Longing to be the same as them.

But you're different then everyone.

There's a secret that you hide.

Some of them know it already

And it doesn't matter to them,

And they accept the story behind your pointy ears.

The normal life you try to lead

Leads you to unusual places.

Who you are and what you do

Doesn't matter at all.

And though your life is crazy and twisted,

And you're far from anything normal.

You've no need to worry, dear.

They all love you still.

A/N: alright, you may not get that, but for those of you who are reading the said PotC story above, this about and after its sequel(s), so I know at least one line gives away one thing in the up coming stories....so, R&R, plz!


End file.
